Christmas Girl: A Pokémon Story!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: An attempt at a Christmas Story... Here goes...
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Girl!

A Pokémon Story!

Starring

Ash Ketchum

Misty Waterflower

Serena Yvonne

Brock Slate

Lillie Lynch

Gary Oak

Leaf Green

May Maple

Drew Hayden

Dawn Berlitz

Paul Silver

Iris Cuasorome

Cilan Dent

Kiawe Ke Ahi

Lana Fisher

Sophocles Sparks

Mallow Marsh

December 5, 2007

It was the Holiday Season for the Poké Crew. And all the couples were here in Viridian City, attending Viridian University. May and Drew, Brock and Lillie, Gary and Leaf, Dawn and Paul, Iris and Cilan, Kiawe and Lana, and Sophocles and Mallow. The guys and girls were all buying gifts for each other. All except for Ash and Misty, who were the only ones not dating someone in the Poké Crew, with Misty dating another guy named Rudy, and Ash staying single. He kept himself single so he could meet up with who he thought was his real love, who was in Hoenn. He kept himself waiting for Serena Yvonne.

But this was not meant to be.

Every year since 2004, Ash stopped by the Yvonne residence in Vaniville Green every 1st Of The Month. Grace would answer everytime, with a grim expression that seemed to develop and grow with every visit after 2005. On this day, it came to a head...

"Ash?"

"Mrs. Yvonne! Is Serena home?"

"No. Not at the moment..."

"Oh, well then, I'll go search for her in Hoenn."

"Wait, Ash!"

Ash stopped in his tracks, as he turned to face Grace Yvonne.

"Ash, Serena's dead. She was dead after she landed in Hoenn..."

"Dead? How?"

"Cancer. It killed her, just as it did her father."

"No. She can't be. She was only 19. She was only 19!"

"She's had Cancer since she turned 17..."

"And she never told me?"

"Why do you think she went to find you?"

"She was dying? The whole journey?"

"Ash..."

"You're lying! Serena's alive! She's living her dream!"

"I wish I was."

"Serena!" Ash said as he ran away from the Yvonne residence, in tears.

Ash Ketchum started to fall into darkness. Not "evil" darkness, but "sad" darkness, which if left uncured can lead to evil. So he went to Celadon for, quite literally, fresh air. And as he wandered the streets of Celadon, one cold night in December, he came face to face with the creator of all Pokémon...

"Arceus."

"Ash Ketchum. I can give you one thing. But with it will come a price."

"What price is that?"

"It depends on what you ask for..."

"Serena Yvonne. I want her alive again."

"That will come at a hefty price."

"Name it."

"She will return, but she will only be back for one week."

"Why?"

"She isn't meant to be here after she has already passed."

"Take me! Take me! Just bring her back!"

"I can't without altering reality."

"I don't care! I'm worthless! Just bring Serena back permanently!"

"Allow me to show you the error of your decision."

"Without you around, Misty never achieved her goal of being a Water Pokémon Master. She never achieved anything. She just stayed on Route 1, with her pole in the same pond for nine years, forgotten by her family, because you never gave her a reason to return to Cerulean and confront her arrogant sisters."

"Without you around, Brock never had a reason to leave to pursue his dream. His father never returned, so he was stuck with his siblings, in Pewter."

"Without you, Gary became Pokemon Master, and Leaf was on her way to becoming a Pokemon Professor."

"At least someone benefited."

"Did they?"

Gary Oak

June 1st, 1986- December 25th, 1999

Leaf Green

July 4th, 1986-December 31st, 1999

"Why?"

"You weren't around to bring them together. They had feelings for each other, but only because they had you to speak through, they fell in love."

"Without you, May never became any good as a Coordinator or a Trainer. Therefore, she resorted to prostitution."

"And Drew?"

"Mental Asylum. He never met May on her journey, YOUR journey, and he went insane eventually."

"Without you, Dawn was still a Coordinator, but was raped and killed by Team Galactic Grunts, trying to stop them."

Dawn Berlitz

October 1st, 1988-March 15th, 2002

"And Paul continues to brutalize Pokémon."

"The Dent Bros. Restaurant went bankrupt in late 2005, and Cilan and his brothers are homeless."

"And Iris forgot how to speak."

"Lillie never got over her fear of Pokémon, and eventually died of Tuberculosis."

Lillie Lynch

September 5th, 1986-January 21st, 2005

"Kiawe becomes alone, never having met Lana due to you not bringing the Alola Crew together."

"Lana is also alone. She was drowned by Team Aqua, who took over Alola."

"Mallow and Sophocles still meet, but work for Team Skull to oppose Team Aqua."

"And don't get me started on Pikachu! He ended up working for Team Rocket! All because you weren't around to show him any different."

"What about Serena?"

"Oh, she's alive... For about 5 more minutes."

"What?"

"She still got Cancer, as her father had Cancer. That's why he isn't around anymore."

"So, me giving my life for hers..."

"Is pointless. She will die, anyway..."

"There has to be something!"

"I can bring her back permanently. But two things will be. Serena will not remember who you are. And one of your friends will die in her place."

"Who?"

"That I leave up to Giratina..."

"So I'm not gonna know? How do I know if you aren't lying about bringing Serena back?"

"You have my word Serena will come back, and will not remember who you are."

"I don't mind that. I just need to know who is going to take her place."

"One thing is for sure, it won't be you."

"But-"

"Enough. You have your wish. In one week's time, you will know who will take Serena's place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry if this just comes out as dark. It wasn't intended to be dark, I just intended for this story to have some weight to it. Most Christmas Stories are really mushy and lovey dovey, and I can't write that without breaking into tears. Hence why this is being wrote the way it is. That being said, ENJOY!**

Believe it or not, this is the story of a Christmas Miracle, of which one life was brightened, and pushed to prosper, because of this miracle.

Ash found himself back in the dimly lit streets of Celadon. However, as he started to walk, he heard someone scream, presumably about to fall; A girl, who was about to fall out of a two story building. Before she fell, Ash ran and caught her. At first she seemed like any regular Celadon girl, however, he saw the Honey-Blonde hair under a red beret, her lightweight, slender figure, and a long red skirt, with black high heel boots. Then, a black overcoat, with four large black buttons, scent of sweet smelling perfume, and a blue ribbon peeking from underneath a red scarf. Finally, a red beret, on top of her Honey Blonde Hair, with her crystal blue eyes finally giving away her identity: it was Serena Yvonne, Kalos Queen in the making...

"Are you ok, my love?"

"Where am I?"

"Celadon City, Kanto. I was just doing some wandering..."

"Who are you, might I ask?"

"My name is Ash."

"I know only this, mine is Serena."

"I had a feeling. You look like a Serena I once knew..."

"Well, Ash, I'm okay..." Serena said as she accidentally hit Ash on the face.

"Oh, sorry!" Serena apologized as she almost slipped and fell. "Whoa!"

"Hey! Careful, young lady!"

"Heh, young lady..."

"Heh..."

"How old are you Ash?"

"19. You?"

"Also 19."

"Do you have someplace to stay?"

"Not that I know of. I'll find someplace, I'm sure."

"You can stay with me, at the Pokemon Center! That's where I'll be... If you want, I'd like you to come to Viridian City with me!"

"Might I ask why?"

"I'd like you to meet my friends!"

"Your friends?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Ash."

Meanwhile, in Viridian City, outside of the Viridian University dorms, Misty, Brock, and Lillie met up, as the first of a large gathering, taking place late at night.

"Hey guys, where's Ash?"

"I take it he never told you, he went to Celadon."

"Why?"

"He literally needed some fresh air. Celadon has the freshest air in Kanto."

"Why wouldn't he seek it in Kalos?"

"Maybe Kalos reminded him too much of Serena Yvonne. He did mention that he and Serena traveled through Kalos together."

"Right. And everyone else?"

"They'll be here."

In Celadon, for some reason unexplained, Serena fell asleep in Ash's arms.

'Maybe death and rebirth is an exhausting process...' Ash thought to himself as he approached the Nurse Joy of Celadon City.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum. Oh great Arceus! Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's just tired. I found her lying exhausted in an alley."

"She doesn't look homeless. She looks familiar."

"Familiar, how?"

"Almost like I've seen her before."

"Where have you seen her?"

"On TV. She looks like the girl that almost beat Aria Dionne."

"Well, we gotta go, May's getting crabby."

"Ok then. Take care, Drew!"

"Good night, Brock! Good night, Lillie!"

Hours had passed. By that time, all of the Poké Crew had passed out, and Ash sat at a chair, almost mesmerized at how he never noticed Serena, and how beautiful she looked, especially with the moonlight shining down on her. Her blonde hair glistened in the light, and all that could be heard was light breathing, and a heartbeat. He decided he couldn't keep the surprise anymore, and he decided to call Brock and Misty and tell them about what happened.

"What the box, Ash?" Brock said as he appeared on the screen of the PC in Ash's room.

"Yeah, Ash! What the hell is so damn important that you're calling us at 3 in the morning?" Misty said as she appeared beside Brock on that PC.

"Guys! You're not gonna believe this! Look!"

"Oh. You found a wild blonde! And you used Sleep Powder. It's super effective!"

"Haha, Misty. Don't you get it? That's Serena!"

"Okay, Ash, joke's on you. Let me say this in a way you can understand... SERENA IS DEAD!"

"Didn't you hear Mrs. Yvonne? She died in Hoenn to Cancer. That girl just looks like Serena!"

"Brock? Who's yelling?" Lillie muttered sleepily from behind Brock.

"Nobody, Lillie, dear. It's just Misty." Brock said.

"Ohm... Hey girlfriend..." Lillie muttered again, and then fell back asleep.

"It's her, but she doesn't know who I am. She doesn't have any memory of us."

"It looks like you've also hypnotized her into thinking that she is Serena Yvonne."

"If I told you how I know, you wouldn't believe me."

"We don't believe you anyway..."

"I'm coming back to Viridian in the morning. I'm bringing her with me."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

 **So the plan was to have this up by Christmas Eve. But real life intervened, and made me too sad to write for a while. I'm gonna miss her...**

 **We shall see if this will go according to schedule...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you'll pardon the delay, as it obviously did not go as planned. Well, I leave to the lot of you the future of the channel, and which one of three ideas(Found in my State Of The Account Address Post) will be my project of 2018. With that out of the way, enjoy the final of three Chapters and the conclusion to "Christmas Girl!"**

The next Saturday, Ash and Serena flew from Celadon to Viridian on Charizard. Meanwhile, Misty, Brock and Lillie had assembled the Poké Crew, in case Ash would have a breakdown of sorts, for whatever reason, since they just thought he was crazy.

"Hey guys." Ash said, Serena following in tow.

"Hey Ash, I was introducing the Poké Crew to Rudy Danza! He's from the Orange Archipelago!" Misty said as she introduced Rudy to Ash.

"How ya do, Rudy?"

"I'm always great, with Misty around!" Rudy said with a glowing smile.

"Great to know." Ash said.

"I know I'm great with my big, strong Paulie around!" Dawn chimed in.

"I feel like a Growlithe pup." Paul said, feeling emasculated somehow.

"But you're my big, strong Mightyena!" Dawn said, trying to be cute.

"Mightyena sucks." Paul said.

"Houndoom?"

"Do I have horns?" Paul shouted.

"I-"

"Paul, man! Lighten up, my dude! She just wants to give you a name that only she can call you. Most couples do that!" Drew said, basically being his guide through all this.

"I have a name. Paul Remington Silver." Paul said with a deadpan expression on his face.

"I'll call you Remy!"

"It's Paul."

"Anyway, Misty, Brock, can I see you guys over here for a moment?" Ash said, with Misty and Brock walking over.

"Guys, this is Serena Yvonne."

"My last name is Yvonne? Why does that sound familiar?" Serena piped, not knowing her own last name.

"Your mother was a Rhyhorn Racer. You took on the Kalos Queen, Aria Dionne. You didn't win, but you did leave your mark as the girl that almost beat Aria." Ash explained.

"No, I mean, the way I heard it, it was more somber. Did I do something bad?" Serena asked, not knowing she had died.

"No, you didn't. Look, we need to speak with Ash some more, ok?"

"In private."

"But of course."

"She so poilte, so innocent, and so fake. Lift the spell." Misty said as Brock grabbed a picture of Serena as she appeared before meeting Ash, out of Ash's backpack, which was half opened. He matched up the picture with the honey blonde standing next to the Pokemon Center. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty continued to argue.

"Spell? What spell?"

"Whatever trance you have this poor girl under! You cannot just go around hypnotizing people to act like Serena Yvonne, okay?" Misty said.

"This is Serena-"

"THIS CAN'T BE SERENA! SERENA IS DEAD! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?"

"Look, Clemont and Bonnie were there, they'll tell you that it's her!"

"This. Is not. SERENA. She died in Hoenn. Get over it!"

"I don't know. This could be Serena Yvonne. Her features match, even down to the beauty mark below her neckline."

"Brock."

"Yeah Ash?"

"Stop checking out my future wife?"

"I'm just trying to defend you here."

"You know, Brock does somehow manage to sniff out phonies and various Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. He would be able to match the picture with the real Serena Yvonne." Misty said as Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance almost as if to say, "That is what I just said!".

"Okay, but how did I not know these things?"

"You weren't attracted to her in Kalos, Ash."

"Clemont! Bonnie! Korrina!"

"She gave herself to you at every opportunity she could. Though you are dense, she is the only one you asked to go on a journey with you."

"Really?" Misty said as she turned to look at Ash with a vengeance.

"Yeah."

"Uh..."

"Anyway, why does Serena look like she doesn't know who we are?" Clemont asked.

"She doesn't. She doesn't know who I am. You see, she died and came back to life without any memory of us. She literally fell into my arms in Celadon."

"You made a deal with Arceus, didn't you?" Korrina asked.

"No."

"Liar. Arceus is the only Pokémon that can bring a living being back to life, People or Pokémon."

"How can you be so sure, Korrina?"

"My dad made a deal with Arceus to get my mother back, and my sister was taken in her place."

"Really?"

"I never forgave him for it."

"Sh*t. So now one of us is gonna die, because Ash didn't want to move on from some cute blondie from Kalos?!" Misty said.

"Have you met Serena? I wouldn't have moved on if I was him!"

"Because she worshipped the ground he walked on?"

"You know, I'm starting to see why Ash isn't with you. You treat him like he's some kid."

"He was some kid when I met him!"

"Well that kid is about to be a man, and he wants someone who will make him feel as such instead of putting him down. I would gladly give my life for his or Serena's if it meant making one of them happy. Would you?"

"Why should we? People die for a reason!"

"People also come back for a reason, Misty. Remember when we saw Ash petrified, and he was brought back to life?"

"And?"

"He became the Chosen One? He became Indigo Champion? He became Pokémon Master? And now, Serena is here. Does any of that tell you anything?"

"It tells me that the writer is lonely."

Misty! Stop Breaking The Fourth Wall!

...

...

...

That's Tracey's job.

"Hey guys!"

And you're not in this story. Maybe the next one?

"Damn you, writer!"

Language. This is still a kid's show!

"A kid's show doesn't have zombie Kalosian girls!"

 **Okay. I went on a big tangent here. Let's rewind back to before this happened and try it again.**

(REWIND)

"...Does any of that tell you anything?"

"It tells me that Ash is a loser that can't handle criticism!"

"I think you just ran out of facts and have resorted to name calling. But the bottom line is that you can't stand that Serena predates you as Ash's first female friend."

"Uh... Clemont, Misty, I'm still here."

"Oh, well then let me remind you of where you started. YOU WERE A LOSER! YOU ONLY GOT 5 OUT OF 8 OF YOUR KANTO BADGES BECAUSE WE FELT SORRY FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOT AS GOOD AS YOU THOUGHT!"

"That's enough, Misty! You put an end to this, or I will!"

"Oh sure, you have Brock on your side! Bros before hoes, right, Brock? You know what, I'll make it easy for Arceus! He won't have to play eenie-meenie-meinie-moe with which of Ash's friends will die, because I'll decide for him! Goodbye a**holes!"

"Are you okay?"

"Shut up, bimbo!"

"Serena!"

"Serena, I'm sorry. That's not how I planned any of this!"

"Misty has a slight problem..."

"She's f***ed up. HEY, WHY WAS THAT CENSORED?"

We can only say ass, damn, hell, and bitch. Nothing else.

"Ok."

"She has a problem."

"Oh, that isn't the worst of it."

"She said she would make it easy on Arceus... Oh damn! She's gonna kill herself!"

"Arceus isn't the one who decides. It's Giratin-"

"SHUT UP, ASH!"

"Some friends you have."

"It was a simpler time when we became friends."

"Did we fight like this?"

"Once, but you had a good point."

"Other than that, no fights?"

"No. You're usually the one stopping them."

"Gyarados, hold everyone off."

"Misty, don't do it!"

"You care more about some stupid Kalosian Blonde then you do about someone who has actually been in your life more than her!"

"Ugh. Why'd she have to pull Gyarados of all things?"

"I'LL handle Gyarados! YOU stop Misty!" Clemont said, motioning for Ash to go on as he calls out Luxray.

"Let's go!" Rudy said.

"Misty!" Ash shouted.

"Misty, don't do this!" Brock said.

"Don't do it! You have a family, dammit!"

"That family couldn't give two sh*ts about me! Why was that censored? And why is Jim Ross the wrestling commentator here?"

"I don't know. I'll be taking my leave now. Good night folks."

"Misty, get back from there!" Ash shouted, feeling very guilty about what he did.

"Screw you, Ash!" Misty said, not even looking at him.

"Misty, you promised me that we would live happily ever after!" Rudy said in tears.

"That was before Mr. Necrophiliac himself told us that he sacrificed one of us for his dead girlfriend!"

"And who is his dead girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"You." Brock told Serena.

"Me? How can I be dead, if I'm here?" Serena asked, clearly baffled.

"You WERE dead. Thanks to Ash, you're here now."

"Why?"

"Before you died, the last time I saw you, you professed your love for me. It was only recently that I ended up feeling for you as you felt for me. By the time I found your house in Kalos, your mother said you had died in Hoenn, and that you were dying throughout your whole journey with me. That was why you came to find me. And that is why we are in this mess now. I couldn't just move on, I had to have you back in my life again..."

"Ash, did we ever... You know, date?"

"Once, unofficially. Officially, we have not."

"Misty, come down. Please. If this is your last day on Earth, than let me spend it with you."

"If I do die, promise me two things?"

"Of course, my love."

"Promise that nothing bad will happen to my Pokémon?"

"Certainly. And the other, my love?"

"Kill Ash for this."

"Certainly."

"Ok then. I'll step down, and AHH-"

"Misty!" Ash and Rudy shouted.

"Ash!" Misty called out reflexively as she held on the the cliff for dear life.

"Misty! Hold on!"

"Ash! Let me hel- AHHH!" Serena said as she also fell of the cliff, in an attempt to help Misty. She was also now hanging on for dear life.

"Serena!"

"Ash!"

"Hold on!"

However, Ash and Rudy could not hold on to both of them, and instead both slipped out of their grips.

And then, Ash saw the darkness come upon them as both Misty and Serena fell down the cliff of Mt. Silver. However, both Misty and Serena were returned to the surface. Ash then worried again who would die... And then Giratina appeared.

Giratina first appeared to Ash, who he just stared at. Then he went to both Misty and Serena, to whom he just grunted. Then, went to all of Ash's traveling partners, and friends, who would all just be grunted at by Giratina... Until he reached Paul and Dawn... Paul held Dawn back from rushing to aid Ash, in fear that she would fall in as well. However this wasn't the first time Dawn was singled out by Giratina...

Anyhow, Giratina roared, and flew towards Dawn and Paul, eventually flying around Dawn, and flying through Paul, where it appeared to take Paul's soul. Then, time unfroze. Misty, Serena and everyone else was okay, and Dawn ran towards Ash, Rudy, Serena, and Misty. However, it wasn't until Dawn saw everyone else's expression, that she saw that Paul was petrified. Literally petrified.

"Wow. Just wow." Rudy said in true astonishment.

"Looks like Giratina has already decided." Korrina said.

"I thought for sure it would've been Misty or Brock." Ash said.

"I thought it was gonna be one of us." Drew said.

"I was hoping it would be me." Ash said again.

"Well, Giratina decided to take him of all people." Kiawe said, gesturing to the statue that was once Paul Remington Silver.

"Paulie?"

"Oh my..." Serena said as she started to cry, and turned to bury her face in Ash's shoulder.

"Paulie? Paul? PAUL REMINGTON SILVER! ANSWER ME!"

And in her blind fury, Dawn knocked over a petrified Paul. The statue that was once Paul Silver broke, arms, legs and head came off, with blood starting to seep out, and even blood in a solid form was revealed.

"Is that-"

"Blood. Crystallized blood."

"Oh no! Paul!"

"He's gone, Dawn! He's gone! Listen to me. He wasn't right for you. He wouldn't be mourning for you if the roles were reversed. This was for the best."

"How can you say that, Korrina?"

"She wasn't happy, they weren't happy together. Just like my folks, they clearly weren't thrilled about having another child, especially since it was an accident. My mother died, giving birth to my sister, and they didn't even want the child and they couldn't afford an abortion. He hated her, because it was responsible for my mother's death in his eyes. I can't understand if Dawn just wasn't happy, or if Paul would've only brought her pain, but I understand why Arceus appeared to Ash now. Something was wrong here, and Arceus knew it."

"How does Serena coming back and you having a dead sister correlate to each other?"

"I just said. Someone wasn't happy. Arceus saw opportunities to intervene. My father's grieving and Ash's grieving. Both because they wrongfully lost someone too soon. However, while Arceus could right a wrong with my father, the cause for Serena's death was out of his control. So the only way that Ash could have done it, was to sacrifice another. Arceus saw which one caused more agony than joy. At first glance, it would have appeared that Misty would be the one to go, but she only started all of this because she felt betrayed. In the end, Paul would have made Dawn more miserable than Ash could've ever been."

Everyone took a step back to process everything that had just happened. Especially Dawn. At first she was sad that Paul was dead. Ash was too, but afterwards strangely, nothing felt missing. I mean, sure, a death in the crew, of one of their friends sucked, obviously, but they couldn't find themselves to grieve for too long a period, otherwise it would become too melancholy.

Christmas had come. Arceus had sent off the presents to all the good boys and girls of the world, and of course, he masqueraded as Santa Claus, for he would rather people not believe he exists, rather than show his existence, and risk attracting unwanted visitors.

Anyhow, Ash, Serena and gang prepared to celebrate Christmas as the clock neared 12:00 AM. Dawn has since moved on, and is now dating the Johto Top Coordinator, Kenny Diamond, who was also an old friend of Dawn's. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ash went to answer it, but there was no one there, just a box, marked to Serena, from Santa/Arceus.

Ash went to take the box to Serena and she saw the present that Arceus "gave" her, her Pokémon, Ash turned to her, to give to her, a present that Ash made himself...

However, she noticed that there were four Poké Balls in the box, and Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina had told her that she only had three, so she opened the fourth Poké Ball, and instead of the normal Flash, there was a really bright Flash, powerful enough to shove Serena back a few feet, almost falling. Ash caught her, and she was unconscious for a brief time. However, she woke up. Ash was relieved to know that she was safe, and he was shocked when she said:

"Never give up, till the end, right?"

He knew he hadn't said that to her once between her return, and now. However, Serena with memories would know that phrase almost by heart. And considering she had said that, it only meant one thing...

"Serena! You have your memories back!"

"And I'm alive! And in your arms!"

"I'm not letting you go ever again, Serena..."

"And I won't go too far from you ever again, Ashy..."

"Never again..."

"Never again..."

"Yay! Ash and Serena are together!" Bonnie shouted.

"It's not official yet. Serena, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my Arceus, Ash... Yes. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

"I love you, Serena Yvonne."

"Now, it's official. Look!" Clemont said.

"Snow... And Flying Togepi?" Bonnie said as Dedenne made himself known and watched the snow and Togepi go by.

"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others." Serena's Pokédex said.

"Wow. Do you think our happiness for Ash and Serena are causing the Togepi to make themselves known? And in turn, making Ash and Serena happier?" Bonnie asked which is where Clemont decided to back out, for he knew little about Togepi.

"It doesn't make sense, as Togepi Paradise is in Hoenn, but Togepi are always a pleasure to see. I'm sure they are happy for Ash and Serena..." Brock chimed in.

"They deserve this." Korrina said.

"We owe them this moment." Brock said as he gestured for everyone to leave the newly made couple of Ash and Serena to themselves.

"I said she wouldn't remember him upon her return. But I never said for how long! Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!" Arceus said as he, as Santa Claus rode off into the night, setting his course for Johto...

The End.

 **And THAT'S ALL FOR CHRISTMAS GIRL! Yay it's finally done. Now I can move on to other things like the options in my State Of The Account address post! Vote in this chapter by leaving your vote with the review, or leave a review on that post, or DM me! Now that you know how, DO IT!**

 **Till then, TAKE CARE, MAAAAAAAN!**


End file.
